


Dectivate the gravity simulators

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Sara Ryder showing Peebee how to let loose and have a little fun whilst on The Tempest.
Relationships: Peebee/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dectivate the gravity simulators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



“You’re going to love this Peebee!”

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” Sara Ryder spoke before saying in her communication line to the rest of the Tempest “Deactivate the airlock gravity simulators.” 

Not a moment later Peebee let out a squeal as her feet lifted from the ground. Sara also rose up. 

“Ryder, this is the best,” Peebee had absolute delight on her face as she started swirling round and making shapes with her body in the air. Sara could not help but start laughing at her antics. 

Peebee ended up colliding and bouncing off the ceiling and into Sara’s arms.


End file.
